Memory circuitry in semiconductor fabrication is formed to include an array area where individual memory cells are typically fabricated in a dense repeating pattern, and a peripheral area where peripheral circuitry which is operatively configured to write to and read from the memory array is fabricated. Peripheral circuitry and array circuitry are typically largely fabricated at the same time. Further the memory cell capacitors within the memory array are commonly fabricated to be vertically elongated, sometimes in the shape of cups or containers, in order to maximize the available surface area for individual capacitors for storage capacitance. The electronic components or devices of the peripheral circuitry are not typically as vertically elongated, thereby creating topography problems in the fabrication due to portions of the memory array circuitry being fabricated significantly elevationally higher than portions of the peripheral circuitry.
The invention was principally motivated in addressing or overcoming problems associated with this issue, and in the fabrication of capacitor-over-bit line dynamic random access memory circuitry. However, the invention is in no way so limited, and is applicable without limitation to these problems or objectives, with the invention only being limited by the accompanying claims appropriately interpreted in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.